MultiTroop Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = MTT MultiTroop Transport | klasse = Repulsorlift Battle Tank | ontwerp = Baktoid Armor Workshop | fabrikant = Baktoid Armor Workshop | prijs = 200.000 Credits | lengte = 25,94 tot 31 meter | snelheid = 31 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 4 Pilot Battle droids | passagiers = 112 B1 Battle droids of 20 droidekas | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 tot ton | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = |voorraad = 100.000 B1 Battle droids}} De MTT All Terrain Armourd Transport was een grote Repulsorlift Battle Tank, gebruikt door de Trade Federation en later door de CIS. Bouw & Uitzicht De MTT (ook bekend als Trade Federation Large Transport) was één van de toestellen die Baktoid Armor Workshop voor de Trade Federation maakte om hun goederen en bezittingen te beschermen. Net als de AAT had de MTT het uitzicht van één of ander wild beest. De MTT was op het eerste zicht een eenvoudige en massieve, blokvormige tank die zo’n 4 meter boven de grond zweefde dankzij Repulsorlifts. Toch bezat de MTT een aantal verrassingen. Vooraan waren er twee grote Blaster Cannons aangebracht en helemaal bovenaan bestuurden 2 Pilot Battle Droids de MTT. Eén ervan was de bestuurder, en een tweede de assistent. In de MTT bevonden zich nog twee andere Battle Droid crewleden, de bestuurder van de Battle Droid Rack en de Droid die moest bekijken of het laden en het lossen van de rek zonder problemen gebeurde. De bestuurder volgde een weg die volgens het Droid Control Signal was uitgestippeld maar in onverwachte omstandigheden kon daar worden van afgeweken. thumb|left|250px|MTT Onderaan de cockpit bevond zich een groot openklapbaar luik dat toegang gaf tot de laadruimte van de MTT. In deze ruimte zat een uitschuifbare Battle Droid Rack die maar liefst 112 B1 Battle Droid kon opbergen. Wanneer het Droid Control Signal werd geactiveerd, kwamen al deze Droids tot ‘leven’. Oorspronkelijk was de ruimte bedoeld om Destroyer Droids op te bergen maar door het gebruik van de opberg rek, werd de capaciteit meer dan verdubbeld. Deze geheime tactiek was cruciaal voor de geheimhouding van het leger van de Trade Federation voor de Invasion of Naboo. Het achterste deel van de MTT was voorzien voor de motoren zoals bij de meeste toestellen van Baktoid. Deze motoren moesten de MTT voortstuwen. Omdat dit veel energie kostte, hing er altijd een dreigende hitte rondom een MTT. Een variatie van de MTT was de Multi-Utility Transport. Dit model had geen wapens en kon slechts 25 km/h halen maar had wel een opslagruimte voor 20 ton vracht. Gebruik De MTT’s werden gestockeerd in de Trade Federation Core Ships. Als ze werden ingezet werden ze per 11 geladen in de C-9979 Landers. In het totaal bevatten alle MTT’s dan 1232 Battle Droids. De Landers zetten de MTT’s vervolgens af op de planeet die moest veroverd of bestraft worden. De MTT’s zetten ongestoord hun weg verder naar hun doelwit. Het voorste deel van de MTT was immers bepantserd en kon makkelijk beplanting en bomen omver maaien. Het deel was zelfs zo hard dat het regelmatig als stormram werd gebruikt. Zo kon de Battle Droid Rack meteen worden gelost binnen het gebouw dat moest veroverd worden. thumb|250px|Battle droid Rack van de MTT Het Battle Droid Rack kon ook worden losgekoppeld van de MTT en aangeschakeld worden op een Repulsorlift Sled. Zo werd dit toestel omgedoopt tot PAC Platoon Attack Craft. Deze toestellen waren sneller dan de MTT maar wel erg kwetsbaar en niet bewapend. Om te zorgen dat de B1 Battle Droids veilig werden gelost, werden de MTT’s meestal geflankeerd door AAT’s. De MTT zelf was bewapend met twee sterke Blaster Cannons maar deze konden enkel doelwitten onder vuur nemen die zich in het voorste gezichtsveld van de MTT bevonden. De MTT was bestemd om de troepen te assisteren eens ze gelost waren van op de gevechtslinies. Een reeks MTT's naast elkaar opgesteld waren taaie klanten in een confrontatie. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo zagen de MTT’s voor het eerst echte actie. Ze werden afgezet nabij het Lianorm Swamp waarna ze hun weg moesten banen naar de steden als Theed. Qui-Gon Jinn en Jar Jar binks moesten onder andere vluchten voor de MTT’s toen ze een stampede veroorzaakten in het Lianorm Swamp. thumb|250px|MTT’s aan boord van de Saak’ak Tijdens de invasion of naboo hadden de MTT's de belangrijke taak om de B1 Battle droids te lossen. Daarna bleven ze langzaam oprukken en de Droids steun geven. Nadat het Droid Control Signal was uitgeschakeld, werden de MTT’s in beslag genomen op Naboo. Sommige exemplaren zouden door de Gungans zijn gebruikt als openbaar vervoer. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef de CIS de MTT’s gebruiken. Zo losten de C-9979 Lander MTT’s tijdens de Battle of Coruscant. Tijdens dezelfde veldslag bevond er zich een MTT in de grootste hangar van de invisible Hand. Specificaties Aandrijving *Kuat Drive Yards Premion Mk. II Power Generator Wapens *Twin Blaster Cannons Achter de Schermen * De MTT was min of meer gebaseerd op een olifant met een stevig hoofd (stormram) en de slagtanden (cannons). Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *MTT in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Secrets of Naboo *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Repulsorlifts category:Baktoid Industries category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Army